


On a Mission

by Tonything5



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonything5/pseuds/Tonything5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn decides that this is her final chance to show Rachel how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at publishing a story. All feedback is welcome. I have no affiliation at all with the TV show Glee. This is purely a work of fiction.

There really isn’t too much to do in Lima, Ohio…even on a Saturday night. Quinn Fabray was well aware of this fact as she stood outside of the most popular bar/club in the town.  She had been here several times before, mostly with Puck.  But tonight, she was on her own. All she had to do was go up to the bouncer, and she would get right in. But tonight, she wanted to stand back, and watch what was going on. There were plenty of hot girls around her. She was pretty sure that she could take any one of them back to her apartment, and have a great time. She figured that she could even take a group of three or four back, and have a night to remember. But she was here for a specific reason. Two days ago, her ex-boyfriend, Finn, and her former nemesis, Rachel had announced their betrothal. Quinn was still not sure how she felt about that announcement. She was definitely over Finn. Every time that she thought of him, it was a memory of how bad he was in bed. Her problem was that she had begun replacing memories of Finn with fantasies of Rachel. She had picked on Rachel for most of their lives. Rachel was always the short, Jewish girl that dressed weird. But lately, Quinn could not fall asleep without the image in her head of Rachel lying on top of her, both completely naked, kissing her with her tongue as their bodies ground together. Quinn came every night for the past week, fingering herself while dreaming of this fantasy. She finally decided that it was time to do something about it. She heard that the newly-engaged couple was going to go out dancing, and she decided to “accidentally” run into them and see what happens. If Finn had to be involved, then she would deal with it, but she had spent the past three nights masturbating to the image of Rachel finger-fucking her as she ate her out.

 So here she was, standing in line, looking for Rachel. She was about to give up and go home when she felt a hand on her ass. She was used to this sort of thing, and she would have paid it no mind, but the hand lingered and squeezed before it disappeared.  Quinn looked behind her in line. All that was there was a trim, young, black girl. She was looking Quinn directly in the eyes.

“What’s wrong, blondie?”  asked the girl.

“Someone grabbed my behind“, Quinn replied. “Did you see who it was?”

This black girl was with 7 of her friends in line, and most of them laughed at this.

Quinn looked at them. They were a mix of black, white, and Asian. They were all tall and had lithe, muscular bodies. The black girl that was nearest to her smirked and came up to her. “Relax. We just won a volleyball tournament. We’re here to celebrate and have a good time. If one of them stepped out of bounds, I apologize. “

Quinn flashed a crooked smile. These girls had no idea how out of their league they were here. She moved in even closer to the black girl, so that their bodies were an inch apart. She raised her hand, and brushed her fingers through the girl’s short, wavy hair as she spoke in a lowered voice, but loud enough for the other girls to hear.

“On any other night, I would take you back to my apartment, get in between those long, sexy legs, and fuck your brains out.” She heard a few gasps from the other girls, and a few giggles as well. She shot them a sideways glance and said, “All of you.” Now they were silent.

“But tonight, I have some other plans that have been in the making for quite a long time. So I’ll have to take a rain check.”

She looked into the black girl’s eyes, and saw the shock over what she had just heard. But she saw something else that gave her a little tingle below…desire. Quinn turned back around in line just in time to see Rachel and Finn get waved into the club by the bouncer. As the girls behind her huddled together, whispering, Quinn got out of the line and went up to the bouncer, who waved her in before she even opened her mouth.

The club was crowded, but it didn’t take her long to find Rachel and Finn. They were at the bar, ordering drinks. Finn never shut up about how he knew one of the bartenders here, and could get free drinks all night. As Quinn was watching the happy couple, someone grabber her hand. She turned around to find the black girl from outside in front of her. She leaned in, and whispered into Quinn’s ear as she slid something into her hand. “Please call me” was all that she said. She then turned and headed back to her group, as Quinn opened, and read what was on the paper she had been given.  It had a phone number, and written beneath it was “Let’s Party. Nicole.” She smiled as she slipped the note into her purse. When she turned back to the bar, they were gone. She scanned the club, and found them at a small table near the dance floor. She began making her way there.

As she approached their table, Rachel looked up and saw her. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, and she flashed a genuine smile as she ran to greet her. When Rachel hugged her, Quinn paid special attention to the feel of their bodies pressed together. She loved the feeling of Rachel’s breasts pressed against hers.  She smiled when she thought of Rachel’s surprise at how tightly Quinn was squeezing her back.

“What are you doing here, Quinn? It’s so nice to see you!” Rachel yelled into her ear over the music, as they broke their hug.

“I was in the mood for a night out, so I figured that I’d come here and check out the selection,” she replied. “What a surprise to see you two here,” she lied.

“We figured that we’d go out and celebrate the big announcement,” Rachel beamed.

“Well, I just saw you, and wanted to come say hello. I don’t want to be a third wheel. Have fun.” She turned to walk away, but Rachel grabbed her arm, and spun her back around.

“No!” Rachel cried, genuinely sad. “Please stay with us. We’ll have a blast!”

Quinn looked over at Finn, who was smiling, but gulping his drink.

“Are you sure?” Quinn asked.

“Absolutely!” Rachel exclaimed as she pulled her in for another hug. “Let’s dance!”

The next two hours seemed to fly by for Quinn, who had to admit to herself that she was actually having a great time. She danced with Rachel. She danced with Finn. The three of them danced together. But most of the time she found herself alone with Rachel. Finn was spending most of his time at the bar, claiming his free drinks. That was fine with her. She especially like when a fast techno song came on, and Rachel would turn around and grind into her. It was during one of these grinding sessions that Quinn looked over the dance floor and saw the group of eight volleyball players from outside. Her suspicions were confirmed, as they were all dancing together, breaking off into pairs, grinding, groping, and even kissing each other. She wondered if it was her little speech outside that had gotten them into this state, or maybe they were all just hot, horny dykes to begin with. Either way, she made a mental note to be sure to call that number soon.

When she was returning from the bathroom, she noticed that Rachel and Finn were in the middle of a pretty intense discussion. At one point, they both looked over at her, then continued talking to each other. Quinn was curious as to what was being said, but she found that she was more interested in looking at Rachel’s hot body. She often found Rachel’s outfits to be preppy and “cute” at best.  But tonight, she had to admit that Rachel looked extremely hot. She had on a tight red blouse and a mini skirt that stopped about halfway down her thigh. It showed off her tight body and her beautiful curves as well. She also wore silk, black tights that showed off her marvelous legs, and some red high heel pumps. Black and red are definitely her colors, she thought as she looked her up and down. Quinn had dressed for the occasion as well, though. She wore a skin-tight, dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed off her wonderful cleavage. Her black, leather boots came up to just below her knees, and her white stocking came to just above them. She snapped out of her trance as Finn and Rachel approached her. Finn was stumbling, obviously very drunk, and Rachel said, “Hey, Quinn. We’re heading back to my place. My dads are out of town. Why don’t you come with us? We can have a few more drinks, or sing, or play some games. It’ll be fun. Pleeeease?”

How could she turn down that proposition? “Ok, but one of you has to drive me back to get my car tomorrow morning.”

“Sure thing,” Rachel replied as she grabbed Quinn’s hand and led her out of the club with Finn staggering behind.

When they piled into the cab, Quinn wound up in the middle with Finn on her right and Rachel on her left. Having been over Rachel’s house in the past, Quinn knew that it was not a long ride. Less than a minute in, Finn placed his hand on Quinn’s bare thigh. She was about to slap it away, when she glanced over, and saw that Rachel was staring at his hand. She was about to say something when Rachel put her hand on Quinn’s other thigh and began rubbing it. Quinn was speechless. She laid her head back, and closed her eyes, as they both massaged her thighs, moving slowly up. Before anything else could come of this, they arrived at their destination. They all went directly upstairs to Rachel’s room.

Without saying a word, Rachel grabbed Finn, and began kissing him right in front of Quinn. Finn fumbled at unbuttoning Rachel’s blouse as they kissed. Quinn decided that it was now or never. She began unzipping her dress as she walked toward the couple. Rachel and Finn broke their kiss, and pulled Quinn into their embrace. Rachel moved her face in toward Quinn’s. For a moment, they stood there, face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. It was actually Finn that pressed their heads together, and the girls kissed for the first time. At first, it was slow, with just lips. Quinn dared to stick out her tongue, and test the waters. To her pleasant surprise, Rachel opened her mouth and gladly accepted it. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled their bodies together as they kissed. Quinn was in ecstasy, imagining where this was leading. It lasted less than a minute, but it felt like hours to her. Then, they both realized at the same time that Finn was no longer there.

The bathroom door was shut, and the girls could hear the sounds of Finn throwing up.

“Don’t worry, Quinn. He should be ok in a minute or two.” Rachel told her as they broke their kiss.

“I don’t really care about him,” Quinn told her. “I am more curious as to what made you so open all of a sudden to inviting me into all of this.”

“Well,” Rachel replied, “It’s really the only logical thing to do.”

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Quinn was starting to get upset.

“Finn has always wanted to have a threesome”, Rachel explained. “And I want to make him happy. Plus, when I go to NYADA, I am sure it will be expected of me to be open to some different sexual experiences. And since you are the most beautiful girl in school, I figured that I may as well have my first experience with you.”

Quinn was honestly speechless. She wanted to be so pissed off at Rachel right now, but she was flattered by the offhand compliment she had just given her. Plus, she really wanted to get inside those little panties, even if it meant that Finn had to be involved.

That little problem took care of itself, though. After several minutes, Finn was not coming out of the bathroom. The girls could hear snoring from the other side of the door, which was locked from the inside. Rachel screamed and banged on the door, but it was useless. Quinn lied down on the bed, and watched the scene in front of her. Rachel suddenly broke down in tears.

Quinn jumped up from the bed and stood there, looking at Rachel, who was standing by the wall next to the bathroom. Her open blouse was showcasing her tanned, tight stomach. Quinn’s eyes roamed down Rachel’s body, from her perfectly-sized breasts to her beautiful, toned legs.

“You know, Rachel, we don’t need him to have a good time.”

Rachel looked up at her as Quinn began to slowly walk over to where she was standing.

“What are you talking about? This is a disaster. He ruined everything.”

Her voice was much calmer now. She eyed Quinn suspiciously, but curiously.

“Not everything.”

Their eyes were locked. Quinn continued moving toward Rachel as she spoke. She had a crooked smile on her face.

“See, it really doesn’t matter to me why you asked me to come home with you tonight. If you want to tell yourself that it was to make Finn happy, or to help prepare you for NYADA, that’s fine with me.”

She was standing right in front of Rachel now, who backed up against the wall as she processed what Quinn was saying.

“But Finn being out of the equation doesn’t change anything for me tonight. Do you think I agreed to come here for him?”

Suddenly, Quinn pinned Rachel against the wall, her arms on either side of her head. Their faces were inches apart. Their breasts were barely touching through their bras.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a very long time.”

Quinn could see the shock on Rachel’s face, and she loved it. The only noise for a few seconds was the sound of their breathing. Quinn kept her gaze locked onto Rachel, and grinned when she noticed the calculating and the hesitancy fade from Rachel’s eyes. It was quickly replaced with the look Quinn had been hoping for - pure lust.

“Well, I guess that leaves only one question.”

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn’s hips. She could feel the warmth of her skin. She slowly ran one of her hands up Quinn’s bare back, her fingers barely touching the surface of Quinn’s pearly skin. The two girls were still staring at each other in silence, their noses almost touching.

When her moving hand reached the area by Quinn’s neck, she used it to grab a handful of Quinn’s hair and lightly yanked it so that her head tilted back slightly. Rachel leaned her face forward, and ran her check against Quinn’s, so that her mouth was directly over her ear. She spoke softly, in a very sultry manner, into that ear.

“What are you waiting for, Quinn Fabray? Fuck me.”

The moment those words left Rachel’s mouth, several things happened simultaneously. Rachel released her grip on Quinn’s hair, and grabbed her hips again, pulling their bodies together. Quinn let out a soft moan, and wrapped one arm around Rachel. With her other, she reached up to grab Rachel’s face. Both girls’ mouths dove at each other. As soon as their lips touched, they parted to allow anxious tongues to slide back and forth. Quinn pressed into Rachel. She could feel their stomachs and hips press together as she pushed her tongue into Rachel’s mouth. She found Rachel’s tongue with her own, and licked it hungrily. Rachel took Quinn’s tongue, and sucked on it as she licked back. She lifted one of her legs, and wrapped it around Quinn, trying to push their hot, writhing bodies even closer together. With her opposite hand, she began lifting Quinn’s dress, and grasped Quinn’s ass. Rachel almost gasped when she realized that Quinn was not wearing panties.

Quinn reached down and grabbed Rachel’s leg that was wrapped around her waist. She began running her fingers up that leg. She loved the feel of the silk from the stocking. When she got to the top of the thigh, she noticed that the silk was gone, and she was now feeling Rachel’s skin. She smiled, and reached around the side of Rachel’s thigh. Her suspicion was confirmed when she found the strap of the garter that Rachel was wearing.

“Rachel Berry. You are a dirty girl,” Quinn breathed into Rachel’s mouth as they were passionately kissing.

“Those were supposed to be a surprise for Finn,” Rachel replied in between Quinn sucking on her tongue. “Now they are just for you.”

Rachel reached behind Quinn, and unbuttoned her bra. They separated long enough for Rachel to pull the bra off of Quinn, and to get a good look at her large, beautiful, and, now, uncontained breasts. Quinn finished removing Rachel’s blouse, and pulled it off of her shoulders. She moaned again when she glanced down, and saw Rachel’s shirtless body. She was so toned, and her skin was beautiful. She excitedly reached behind Rachel, and practically ripped off her black lace bra. When they resumed their make-out session, their breasts pressed into each other now, causing jolts of excitement to course through both girls. This only made them hungrier for each other. They continued kissing each other like this for several minutes, now with hands all over each other’s bodies as well. Both girls wanted to take this encounter to the next level, but neither wanted to end the long-overdue bliss they were currently experiencing.

It was Quinn who finally made the next move. She lifted Rachel against the wall, and began to suck and lick her neck. Rachel wrapped both legs around Quinn now. Quinn turned them both, and carried Rachel over to the bed. She pushed Rachel off of her onto the bed, and looked down lustily. Rachel was lying on her back, with her dark hair spilled out onto the white sheets. She was working on removing her mini-skirt. Quinn reached down and helped her. Rachel was now only wearing her black lace panties, garters, stocking and high-heel shoes. She looked up at Quinn, and used her finger to motion her to come to her.

Quinn snapped out of her trance, and climbed onto the bed. She slowly ran her hands up Rachel’s body, stopping on her breasts. She leaned down, and placed her mouth firmly over one of Rachel’s erect nipples. Rachel groaned and arched her back while she reached up and grabbed Quinn’s head. Quinn began sucking on Rachel’s breast, her tongue swirling around the nipple. Rachel continued unzipping Quinn’s dress. Quinn rose for a moment to allow Rachel to slide it off of her body, and then resumed her licking, this time on Rachel’s other breast.

As Quinn was kneeling on the bed next to Rachel, sucking on her breasts, she ran her hand down the length of Rachel’s body. She pushed Rachel’s legs apart, and rested her palm on top of her mound. Slowly, she began rubbing the lace of her damp panties with the palm of her hand. Rachel began moaning softly. She reached up, and began rubbing Quinn’s breasts, rolling the nipples between her thumb and fingers. She then moved her hand down Quinn’s stomach.  Quinn gasped as Rachel began rubbing her wet pussy. She began moving her hips, and she moved her own hand underneath Rachel’s panties. She gripped Rachel’s bare pussy, and slid one finger inside her as far as it would go.

“Oh my God!” gasped Rachel as Quinn began to slowly move her finger in and out of Rachel’s pussy.

“You need to come here now.”

Quinn kneeled up and pulled Rachel’s panties off. Quinn sat on the bed in only her boots and socks. Rachel reached for Quinn, and pulled her on top of her.

Quinn eagerly rolled over onto Rachel, and settled down in between her legs. Their lithe bodies mashed together as they resumed their sloppy kissing. Between the dancing and all of the physical activity since, their bodies were beginning to develop a light coat of sweat as they moved together. Rachel lifted her legs, and wrapped them around Quinn’s waist. At the same time, she reached down between them, and inserted a finger into Quinn’s pussy. She began pumping her finger in and out of Quinn as Quinn began bucking her hips. All the while, their mouths were locked onto each other, tongues frantically trying to massage the other. Quinn pushed herself up, and looked into Rachel’s eyes while she continued to thrust her pussy onto Rachel’s finger.

“That feels so fucking  good, Rachel!” Quinn whispered to her. “I want more of your fingers inside of me.”

Rachel obliged, and immediately slipped another finger into Quinn.

“Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers, Quinn?” Rachel told her as she rammed her fingers inside of her. “I love the feel of your pussy on my fingers.”

Rachel inserted a third finger and started thrusting into Quinn as fast as she could. Quinn began moaning loudly, and Rachel could tell that she was getting close to an orgasm.  She abruptly pulled her fingers out. Quinn gasped.

“Not yet,” Rachel grinned at Quinn as she brought her fingers to her mouth and proceeded to suck on them.  Quinn leaned down and whispered into Rachel’s ear.

“If you wanted to come first, all you had to do was ask.”

Quinn began kissing her way down Rachel’s body. She paused only twice: once to lick Rachel’s nipples, and another time to kiss her midriff. She was soon nestled in between Rachel’s legs. Her mouth was mere inches from Rachel’s pussy. She breathed in Rachel’s aroma, and it only made her want her more. She knew that she should take her time to take all of this in. She should tease Rachel by nibbling on her thighs, and making her beg for it. But she could not wait any longer. She buried her mouth into Rachel’s pussy, and licked with all of her passion and energy. Rachel immediately threw her head back and screamed. That only urged Quinn on. She alternated between sucking on Rachel’s lips, and shoving her tongue deep between them. She gripped her thighs as she shook her head back and forth while eating her. She stuck two fingers into Rachel’s quivering cunt as she licked and sucked without reservation. Rachel grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into her as she raised her legs into the air and moaned dirty, nasty things.  Quinn continued to eat her new best friend for over fifteen minutes. She was sure that Rachel came into her mouth at least three times.

After Rachel came down from her last orgasm, Quinn finally took her mouth off of her delicious pussy, and kissed her way back up her body. She lied on top of her, and they kissed passionately for several minutes. Rachel must have loved her own taste, because she sucked on Quinn’s tongue with a wild hunger. Their legs intertwined, and heir sexy, glistening bodies pressed together tightly as they kissed.

It was Rachel, this time that took control. She pushed Quinn off of her, and onto her back next to her. She lowered her head to Quinn’s chest, and began sucking eagerly on her erect nipple. At the same time, she ran her hand down to Quinn’s mound, and buried two fingers as far into her sopping pussy as they would go. Quinn groaned loudly as Rachel began to furiously fuck her with her fingers while she continued to devour her nipples.

After several minutes of this, Quinn could not hold on any longer. She didn’t want to hang on any longer.  She grabbed a fistful of Rachel’s hair, and screamed, “Oh my God, Rachel! I’m Cummmming!” She then proceeded to have the most intense orgasm of her young life, and she soaked Rachel’s fingers in her sticky cum. Rachel continued to finger-fuck her until her pussy lips stopped quivering,  She pulled her fingers out, and brought them to Quinn’s mouth so she could taste her own juices. While Quinn sucked her fingers, Rachel looked up at her, and told her, “Now I want you to sit on my face, so I can taste your beautiful pussy.”

Quinn did not need to be asked twice. She immediately got up onto her knees as Rachel lied back down onto her back. She straddled over her beautiful face with her back to her breasts, and slowly lowered her wet pussy onto Rachel’s waiting tongue.  Rachel reached up, grabbed Quinn’s hips, and pulled her down further, so she could extend her tongue deep into her pussy. A jolt went through Quinn’s entire body as Rachel began to fuck her with her tongue. Rachel ran her hands further up Quinn’s body, and began squeezing her breasts, and tweaking her nipples as she sucked on her friend’s pussy.  Quinn leaned forward, and looked down at Rachel, who was looking right back at her. Their eyes were locked, and Quinn grabbed Rachel’s hair with both hands while she began to grind her pussy on her face. The only noises in the room now were the groans coming from Quinn, the slurping sounds coming from Rachel, and the squeaking of the bed as Quinn continued to thrust her pussy all over Rachel’s face.

Quinn continued looking Rachel in the eyes, as she said “That’s it, Berry! Lick my cunt! I want to come in your mouth! You are so fucking hot!”

She let go of Rachel’s hair, and leaned back some. She found Rachel’s wet pussy with her right hand, and began to fuck her with her first two fingers. They continued on like this for several minutes, and Quinn did cum into Rachel’s mouth…twice. She then got up, and straddled Rachel’s face the other direction. When she lowered herself down onto Rachel again, she could now feel Rachel’s nose brushing against her asshole as she licked her pussy. Quinn lowered her self across Rachel’s body, and began to lick her pussy at the same time. Both girls were now slurping and moaning as they continued their tight sixty-nine. After another ten minutes of eating each other out, both girls came again, and Quinn eventually rolled off of Rachel, panting. She rolled around, and cuddled up next to Rachel, and began kissing her again.

“That was amazing,” Rachel said when their mouths eventually separated. “Why haven’t we been doing this until now?”

Quinn proper herself up on her elbow, an gave Rachel a dirty look.

“I completely agree that we should have been fucking each other years ago, but what makes you think that we’re done here tonight?” She gave Rachel her best sly smile, and Rachel grinned back.

“I have been waiting forever for this to happen. There is no way that we are going to sleep yet.”

“Well then,” Rachel said. She grabbed Quinn, and began kissing her again. “Where were we?”

With that, Quinn pushed Rachel onto her back again. She then proceeded to spread Rachel’s legs apart, and lower herself onto her, so that their pussies were on top of each other. As soon as Quinn’s pussy touched Rachel’s, Rachel let out a gasp.

“Oh my God, Quinn! That is the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced.”

“Just wait, Rachel,” Quinn replied. “It gets better.”

With that, she began to grind her hips into Rachel. Rachel screamed in ecstasy. Quinn looked down at her, and saw her eyes roll back as she began to grind her hips back into Quinn.  Both of their pussies were so wet that they slid easily across each other, but the friction from them pressing together was enough to make Quinn come almost instantly. She continued to thrust into Rachel, and she leaned down to kiss her. Rachel eagerly accepted her tongue into her mouth, and reached up to grab Quinn’s hips. She pulled her even harder into her as the two girls ground their throbbing, wet pussies together. Rachel screamed into Quinn’s mouth as her orgasm hit her.

They continued to trib for what seemed like hours. And even after that, they were not done. They spent the remainder of the night having sex all over Rachel’s room. They licked, fucked, and tribbed each other on Rachel’s desk, on her dresser, on the floor, and on her chair.

When they were both completely exhausted, they laid together in bed, cuddling and kissing.

“Just think,” Rachel said, half laughing. “Santana and Brittany have been doing this for how long now?  We could probably learn a thing or two from them.”

“Are you still going to marry him?” Quinn asked abruptly.

Rachel didn’t even have to think about it.

“No.”

Quinn rolled over, and kissed her again.

“Do me a favor.” She told Rachel. “Don’t tell anyone that the wedding is off. But I want you to go ahead with the bachelorette party.”

“Why?” Rachel asked, but deep down, she already knew the answer.

“Let’s just say that I have a few ideas, and I want to leave open all of the possibilities. If we plan this right, it will be a night that will go down in history.”

They fell asleep that night wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
